Zhang Xuan/Disciples
As Zhang Xuan Zhao Ya : Main article: Zhao Ya His eldest direct disciple. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the Baiyu City Lord and suffered from ‘heat’ due to training in a pure yang cultivation technique despite possessing Pure Yin Body. Zhang Xuan helped her with this and became her Teacher. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Sword Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to her. She later joins the Glacier Plain Court as their Holy Maiden. During Zhang Xuan's escape from the Zhang Family, he received a help call from Zhao Ya and went to Glacier Plain Court headquarters to investigate (chapter 1524). After an incident there all her meridians got destroyed. With the help of the true Yang Xuan, the Supreme Elder of Master Teacher Pavilion headquarters, Zhang Xuan was able to restore her meridians and awakened her Pure Yin Body completely. Wang Ying : Main article: Wang Ying One of his direct disciples. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the clan head of Wang Clan, Wang Hong. Her legs were injured for a significant period of time before it was healed by Zhang Xuan. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Movement Art, Heaven’s Path Leg Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to her. She left for the Spirit Enlightenment Headquarters in chapter 1138 and became the headmaster later on in the story. Later she joins the Spirit Awakener Guild and becomes their new Guildmaster. Liu Yang : Main article: Liu Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He was an ex-student of Cao Xiong. His right hand is injured due to training a battle technique beyond his physical abilities. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Fist Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. When Liu Yang is the last of Zhang Xuan's first 7 Direct Disciples remaining in his tutelage, he is left feeling lost and alone, as he feels he is a burden to his teacher, due to the other 6 having become so outstanding. Shortly after, he leaves Zhang Xuan's side. Zheng Yang : Main article: Zheng Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He is a spear user who was once humiliated by the person he had a crush on. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Spear Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. Later he left his teacher to be trained in the Combat Master Pavillion and became their Combat Child, leading the Combat Master Pavilion. His strength reached the Great Saint rank thanks to the resources of the pavilion. He go to take Combat Master Hall's trial for the 'Progeny of Combat' and clear the Progeny of Combat Selection, becoming the next head of Qingyuan Empire Combat Master Hall. Yuan Tao : Main article: Yuan Tao One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. A fatty with Emperor’s Bloodline. He became Zhang Xuan last student in Hongtian Academy. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. He later leaves his teacher to return to the Yuan Family, one of the Five Elements Clans of the Sage Clans. There he acts as their young patriarch and after awakening his bloodline his strength reached the Great Saint rank. Zhang Jiuxiao : Main article: Zhang Jiuxiao His eighth direct disciple. A 7-star teacher and a member of the younger generation of the Zhang family, one of the most powerful Sage clans. He officially became his eighth disciple in the Zhang family contest. Thanks to Zhang Xuan help, his originally weak bloodline was purified and reached a level of purity not lower than the Great Elder's own bloodline. His cultivation base was also raised to Void Abode Realm pinnacle. As Liu Cheng Qu Chong : Main article: Qu Chong One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Poison Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Also known as Lu Chong, Qu Chong had to disguise himself and pretend to be a mute for 2 years to hide his identity as a member of the Qu Clan. He later leaves his teacher to inherit the Soul Oracle arts in the Soul Oracle ancestral grounds, and becomes a 9-star Soul Oracle. Mu Xueqing : Main article: Mu Xueqing One of his ordinary disciples, along with the rest of her class. She became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Her father is a 2-star Apothecary from the Tianwu Kingdom's Apothecary Guild. As Yang Xuan Wei Ruyan : Main article: Wei Ruyan One of his direct disciples. Daughter of Zhang Xuan`s servant (Wei Changfeng) and become Zhang Xuan student after saving her. She possesses the Innate Poison body and Poison Soul Constitution which is the same as Poison Master Guild founder. She later send to Poison Master Guild by Zhang Xuan to cultivate the founder technique. Jiang Shu : Main article: Jiang Shu Tianwu Kingdom's Master Teacher Hall branch Hallmaster, a 2-star peak Master Teacher.